narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Óneria Hyūga
is an extremely powerful kunoichi hailing from one of Konohagakure's Four Noble Clans, The Hyūga Clan . Infamous as一 The Seraphim Blade, and is proclaimed to be one of the most talented kunoichi to forge into the existence of the Hyūga, baring capabilities that even exceeds the clan's famed genius. As because she is the sole daughter of Toyotahime, a member of the clan's branch family, and Haketsu, the clan's head, Óneira often found herself trapped between the horrors and blessings of both worlds. Despite not being accepted by many of the conformists of the Main Family, she commonly is seen pushing to prove herself to the clan's elders in order to uphold her status,in hopes of providing her and her mother a better life. However, as time flown, her amount of hidden potential had began to slowly blossom at an adolescent age, had while created an uproar of jealously amongst many left nothing but a bellowing sense of pride in her father's heart. Leading many within the clan, to plot upon her,and her mother in secret. For these reasons, after their plans had fallen through, Óneira ultimately losing her mother in the process, she later finds herself fleeing before death can await her next. Background Before Existence The canopy of the heavens, blanketed in a thick layer of achromatic clouds. The world as the people knew it, had succumbed into a dreary shroud. As It had been many years just after the Fourth Shinobi World War, and the era of the late Uzumaki World Hero. Despite times having changed, and society progression into a more modern stage. Many were still left in the dark, and malcontent with the current way of life. Inducing the cycle of tenebrosity into a rage, one Uzumaki Naruto had hoped once ended upon decease, had resurrected in way unforeseen. War transforming into an unceasing rainfall, the aroma of ichor swathing the vegetation of the woodlands,the waters,and beyond. The Birth of Óneira The Tale of The Seraphim Blade,Chapter 1; The Dream is Born! Personality The “Personification of Fate and Dreams” as known by few as the “The Seraphim Blade” is a person who had undergone drastic changes, making it impossible to clearly define just who she was. With her birth the breeding grounds for her fearlessness, quick-witted, and coquette persona. While she lacked compassion for life indirectly, she upheld a strong-sense of justice for those wrongfully done. From youth onward, she’s practically embedded the mindset, and ideology that she was the embodiment for the future, that with her hands alone she can create tomorrow. Through adolescent eyes, Óneira saw that her life, the world if even, was built on the ideology of greed, of those wanting more than what they can have. Everyone was power-hungry. ' She was a child of an earnest soul, a heart filled with compassion for a better future yet sweet,innocent, and ambitious as fierce as a burning wood flame. Possessing an open-mind to all those of different affiliated villages yet a keen eye a trait hailing from her father, nonetheless, she could '“see” what needed to be fixed. However, this trait hadn’t manifested on its own nor through keen-observations. This ability had forged on the “Night of Terror” with a watchful eye, and sharp ears months prior before said incident, she’d known that the feelings amongst the main family weren’t mutual when the construct of her mother, as well as herself had been announced by the elders of their migration into the Main House under special circumstances. There was no mistaking it, their presence, existence if even, was unwelcome by those who’d been rightfully born into the house for “royals”. Thus marking, Óneira’s sense of hatred for those smug. of aristocratic backgrounds, and namely those who looked down on others. “Never judge someone by the way he looks or a book by the way it's covered; for inside those tattered pages, there's a lot to be discovered.” - Steve Cosgrove''s ' It was then after the death of her mother, had she than changed drastically yet whether it was for better or worse, the feeling was mutual and passive. Running away before death could await her next, she is greeted by an unfamiliar face; her uncle - Karasu. She didn’t know what to think of him actually at first, but after learning of his shared relation to her mother; he was the only one she could trust. So after the said incident, she’d noticeably began to take an interest in her darker side that emerged from the influence of her uncle a renowned assassin. Sharing most of his passive traits; killing with no remorse, observant eagle-eye,enjoyment from challenges, love for shogi, and tactics. What represents Óneira the most is her willingness to sacrifice for her own selfish desires, rather it may be civilians or soldiers alike--doing anything to get the objective done only matters to her. As with years of working in the assassination field came experience as she learned to the be deceptive with her emotions and frequently change between personalities as she sees fit; “a one of a kind actress” as many limelight her. Over the course of the years working in the field of assassination; has she become quite the beguiling young lady, enchanting both man or woman who she may come to face in a little of short time, and as charming-witted she may be, falling into her grace surely isn’t as great as many may hope out to be. Appearance Referred to as the '''“Burning Rose” for her phenomenon - fiery vermilion hair that is said to be akin to the Red String of Fate. A young lady seemingly likened to burning fire and roses, a floral garden she’s the rose with thorns. In light, she is also seen as the burning ember of the sun. But another moniker that used commonly is Albino. Her long hair inheriting the hue of scarlets and vermillion tinges intricately woven by the sun or moonlight, an unnatural phenomenon which makes her stand out among the crowd. At times, she is seen pinning her hair into a scraper ponytail with a flock of her hair covering her right eye. She possesses lavender eyes with an amalgamation of red tinges remarking a trait inherited from her mother’s father; her grandfather. Upon equal ears are an array of diamond stud earrings and a silver bar ear climbers on both ears. Óneira accoutre a black-leather crop-top harboring belts akin to the bottom,that is attached to her hot pants-shorts, however, on her right is is an open slash that parts her top from her bottom, allowing her toned-stomach to be revealed. Generally, she could be seen wearing a black leather cloak that has two tails on its back with silver trims outlining the jacket as a whole-even the hoodie as well that is typically buttoned at the top and left open. Allowing those to see the belts that runs along her outfit and her matching leather black thigh-heeled boots that also harbors belts along its axis from the top on down to the sole. Over the jacket, she wears steel-armored spandex-gloves that covers her middle finger and also has belts akin to her outfit at the forearm. A magnetic vermilion-rose shape emblem that has been inscribed at the back of her jacket that holds her sword and bow. Abilities As a member of the Hyuga Clan, Óneira was born with powerful chakra of seemingly large reserves, and is proven to be potent compared to others of the aforementioned clan. While her reserves may be above average, her control is second to none. Even as a child, her chakra control as quota by many has been said to be on par or surpassed the likes of a hyuga-ranked chunin. Through her years of rigorous training, Óneira spent months studying the flow,force,and power of chakra, as unlike most jounin she’s learned how to synchronize her chakra with others with the only known successful outcome being dismay is her uncle; Karasu. With her innate ability to release chakra from any if not all her tenketsu points, she’s proven through dozens of battles that she is NOT to be a force to be reckoned with. Showcasing abilities that deprives from other affiliated Kekkei Genkai through succession of applying other techniques through different bodily means. For this reason, she was recognized as a genius throughout her childhood by many she’s encountered throughout her voyages and is said by her uncle that she possesses the talent nevertheless skill to become an Elite Assassin of this upcoming generation. Flexibility & Acrobatics Óneira’s training has endowed her a sense of superiority when it comes to complex maneuvers or arrangements. As such, on multiple occasions she has shown the ability to manipulate her joints; thus being able to dislodge them in less than a second at will, and through medical ninjutsu training--putting them back into place has become near-second nature. To compliment her flexibility and agile maneuvers, Óneira during a mission test against her Uncle's Team in Sora-ku. She manages to take down four guards back deploying smoke grenades and sweeping them by the feet as in the same time-span conceals her movements and grapples one of the guards by the neck before directing a wall-breaking kick to one of the incoming guards and snapping off the neck of the following guard in her wires grasp with the flow of lightning release. Category:Hyūga Clan Category:Amegakure Category:Konohagakure Category:Assassin Category:S-Class Ninja Category:Genius-level Intellect Category:Hyuga Clan